reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordeal of Reminiscence Weekly
Ordeal of Reminiscence (weekly) was the second incarnation of a continuous weekly Raid Event, the first event by the name was a Short Event. It featured all earlier Raid Boss Cards, like Yggdrasil and Arawn. It returned as a regular weekly event to fight some of the old raid bosses. Once again you explored the ancient underground tomb of the undead by doing quests, using Stamina. A boss appeared to fight you at random intervals. You fight the boss, using a percentage (30%, 60%, 100%) of your Maximum available attack points and this would increase your guild class experience by 10, 20 or 30 points respectively, and if the boss is defeated, would award Blitz or Carnage Raid Keys, depending on the boss. Your first attack in any raid boss fight will not consume any of your available attack points and instead attacks at 30% of your CURRENT attack point's worth of your selected active Raid deck. Example: if your Raid deck has a deck cost of 120 and you have 100/200 of your available attack points you will attack with 30/100 points worth of your attack deck or at a quarter (30/120) of your attack deck strength, and NOT 60/200 points which would have been half (60/120) you deck strength. to effectvely use your free 30% hit you want 30% of your current available attack points to be higher than your deck cost. Each time you defeat a specific Raid boss, the harder that boss would be to defeat the next time it is encountered. If you were unable to defeat a boss after your first free 30% attack, you could Call For Help, requesting your allies/guild members for assistance. Aid requests are sent to 10 random players from that selection and possibly random players not allied or guild members. (this usually occurs to some players when they login for the first time in a new game day and have aid requests from players they do not know.) In the inagural week, there were 6 raid bosses availabile to defeat, 2 each in normal, hard and hell difficulties. Defeating a Raid Bosses at 3 different total levels (amount depends on the particular raid boss) would award you with a special rewards in addition to the regular rewards gained by participating in the defeat of a raid boss. Only the raid boss finder or the player landing the fatal blow on the raid boss will have their raid boss defeat count of that particular raid boss increase. There is no ranking points or guild rewards for this weekly raid. Raid boss level, defeat count and completed rewards progress resets each week, so if you were at 95 boss defeats on Hell difficulty when it ended for the week, unfortunately lost your chance at the 100 boss defeat reward and you must start again at 0 boss defeats. Do not wait until the last few hours to reach your goals.' ' Event details: *Week 1: 02/25/2014 - 03/02/2014 22:59 (EST) *Week 2: 03/03/2014 - 03/09/2014 23:59 (EST) Rotates indefinately Bosses: *'Carnage Raid (Week 1 Rotation)' ** Allocer ** Anubis ** Hazan ** Mammon * Blitz Raid (Week 1 Rotation) ** Drifting Miasma ** Yggdrasil *'Carnage Raid (Week 2 Rotation)' ** Arawn ** Eclipse ** The Kelpie ** Hive Mind Loomin * Blitz Raid (Week 2 Rotation) ** Nidhogg ** Puck Features: *Event Specialists: All former Raid specialists had their bonus restored for this event! *'MVP Rewards': Rewards given out to the people who did the most damage during a raid boss battle. *VP Rewards: Given to users who participate in shared Raid battles. These rewards are considerably smaller then the MVP rewards. Prizes: *Carnage Raid Key - For defeating Carnage Raid Boss *Blitz Raid Key - For defeating Blitz or Carnage Raid Boss MVP (highest overall damage by a player in each raid fight) receives extra Carnage or Blitz Raid Keys NOTE: Starting the week of September 1, 2014, Friendship Points were added to the defeat rewards. This was in preparation to the increased pool of drawable cards added tot he Free card pack and Special Free Card Pack on Sept 9, 2014. Event Specialists: Category:Events Category:Raid Event